


emetophobia

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [32]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Hurt Will, Hurt/Comfort, Jason comforts Will, M/M, Nightmares, Sick Will, Southern Will, Will is from Texas babes, an intersting thing, mentions of past bullying, more will angst for y'all, nico comforts will, sick, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: No one likes being sick, especially when there comes nightmares and feeling crappy all together.  Luckily, Nico is there to make it better.Plus an addition of Jason being a good friend to Will.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 9
Kudos: 266





	emetophobia

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was only supposed to be really Jason comforting Will or whatever because I don't know. But then it got really long because I didn't know how to end it. So, oops. But I got some more Will angst for y'all because I can. And I have nothing else to do.  
> Mentions of past bullying but not very descriptive. Also offensive stuff to southerners I guess.  
> I hope that you enjoy whatever this is because I have mixed feelings about it.

“Hey Nico, it’s time for dinner,” Jason knocked on the door to the Hades cabin, “Annabeth told me to come get you.”

When there was no response, Jason knocked again, this time louder, “We’ve barely seen you all day, you better not be moping around because something happened, I can beat someone up for you. I mean you probably could too but I still will.”

When there was  _ still  _ no response, Jason just shrugged and twisted the door handle, “well, you leave me no choice. I’m coming in, you better be dressed.”

When Jason opened the door, the cabin seemed empty. The curtains were drawn, as usual, the trinkets on the shelves looked to be the same. But surprisingly, the Cabin was a lot cleaner than it usually was, there wasn’t anything on the floor, and it seemed to be recently dusted. Jason was kind of impressed.

But no sign of Nico.

Jason was just about to turn around and leave when he noticed the small lump under the covers on Nico’s bed, the lump was trembling slightly.

“Nico, you better not be sick and hiding from us, your boyfriend is literally a medic,” Jason walked over, peeling the blankets back.

But, it wasn’t Nico. To Jason’s shock, it was Will. He was curled up in a tight ball, his knuckles white as he gripped the sheets, Jason noticed tear marks down his cheeks. Something must have happened. Will whimpered and somehow managed to curl in on himself tighter, a sob escaped his lips.

Jason realized that Will was having a nightmare.

For a second, Jason panicked. He didn’t know Will very well apart from when he hung around Nico or whenever Jason came into the infirmary. Jason didn’t know what to do. Nico was nowhere to be seen, but for some reason, Will was sleeping in the Hades cabin.

_ I can’t just leave him like this _ , Jason thought. Swallowing his uncertainty, Jason sat down on the edge of the bed, shaking Will’s shoulder gently. Hoping not to startle the boy.

It took a few seconds but Will finally woke up, he gasped like he had been punched in the gut and shot up to a sitting position, tears rolling down his face and dripping onto the blankets.

“Nico?” Will asked, his voice was hoarse. He blinked a few times, then noticed that Jason was sitting next to him.

“Hey,” Jason said softly. Will jumped and scrambled away from Jason, his back hitting the wall.

“Woah, Will, it’s okay,” Jason held his hands up in front of himself defensively, “you looked like you were having a nightmare.”

“W—What?” Will swallowed hard, his eyes darted around the room, and Jason was afraid that he was overstepping his boundaries, “no… I—what?”

His chest rose and fell rapidly, and he kept looking around the room like he was trying to take in his surroundings.

“Why a-am I in the Hades… cabin?” Will swallowed hard, he dug his nails into his legs, “what are  _ you  _ doing?”

Before Jason had a chance to answer, Will gasped, his hand going to his throat, he tugged at his necklace and coughed. He muttered fearfully between coughs.

“Woah, Will, you’re okay,” Jason insisted, “slow breaths.” Jason moved to put his hand on Will’s shoulder but thought better of it.

Even though it was dark in the Hades cabin, Jason noticed that Will’s face was bright red.

“No! I—” Will cut himself off, then slowly released his grip on the clay beads. He took in a slow breath as Jason had insisted.

“What’s going on? Are you okay?” Jason asked, even though Will was obviously not okay.

“Y-Yeah… I’m good,” Will swallowed hard, “I should…” he untangled himself from the sheets and slowly crawled around Jason, his entire body trembling. Carefully Will got out of bed and stood up.

“Nico… doesn’t like—people i-in his cabin,” Will stammered, though when he tried to step towards the exit, he pitched forward, his knees buckling from under him.

Jason reacted quickly and caught his arm before he could wipe out. Jason hissed at how warm Will’s skin was.

“Woah, dude. Do you have a fever?” Jason asked, standing up and carefully setting Will back down on the bed.

“No…” Will shook his head weakly, “I don’t know…”

Jason pressed the back of his hand to Will’s forehead, “I don’t know anything about sickness but it definitely feels like you have a fever.”

Will shook his head again, “Can’t be… no…”

_ Well, it’s either that or he’s intoxicated _ , Jason decided.

“I’m going to go find Nico, stay here,” Jason put his hands on Will’s shoulders and guided him to lay back down.

“Nico?” Will muttered quietly, he let out a slow breath then nodded, “ok…”

Jason carefully shut the door to the Hades cabin and jogged to the dining pavilion where he hoped Nico would be. To his luck, he spotted Nico sitting at the Hades table with Percy and Annabeth.

“Nico,” Jason called, approaching him.

“Hey Jason,” Nico looked up at Jason.

“Uh, I told Will that I’d come get you so,” Jason scratched at the back of his neck awkwardly.

“What?” Nico glanced over at the Apollo table, noticing the lack of his boyfriend, “Where is he?”

Jason explained to Nico what happened in the Hades cabin when Jason came to get him. Nico’s eyes widened with surprise, and maybe even worry.

“What?” Nico stood up, “Is he okay?”

Jason grimaced and shrugged, then followed Nico as he stormed out of the dining pavilion to his cabin.

Nico quietly opened the door and stepped inside, Jason hesitated outside the doorway.

“Will,” Nico whispered.

Will was curled up on his side again, he was barely moving. Jason wasn’t sure if he was awake or not.

“Sunshine?” Nico rested his hand on Will’s back, then shot a pointed glance at Jason. Jason held his hands up in front of himself defensively and backed away, shutting the door.

\--

Nico gently rubbed Will’s shoulder, “are you awake?”

“Nico,” Will muttered. His voice was hoarse and weak, he sounded awful.

“Hey,” Nico chewed on his lower lip, “what’s going on?”

“I don’t know,” Will’s voice cracked, he rolled over to his other side so he was facing Nico, he clutched Nico’s hand.

“Are you okay?” Nico felt worry settling in the pit of his stomach, Will never acted like this.

“I don’t know,” Will whimpered.

Nico frowned, “How are you feeling?”

“Gross, everything hurts,” Will’s blue eyes were cloudy and his face was red, “scared.”

“Why are you scared?” Nico squeezed his hand reassuringly.

“Nightmares,” Will whispered, “Jason was there though.”

“In your nightmares?” Nico asked.

Will shook his head, “he woke me.” Nico nodded thoughtfully. Then, pressed the back of his freehand to Will’s forehead.

“You’re sick,” Nico said softly.

“No,” Will muttered, “no, no, no, not sick.” He shook his head, “I don’t get… I don’t get sick.”

“It’s okay Will,” Nico said, pushing some of Will’s hair out of his face, “everyone gets sick sometimes.”

“No,” Will insisted, shaking his head again. He whimpered and squeezed Nico’s hand harder. He squeezed his eyes shut, a couple tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Are you in pain?” Nico asked, wiping his tears.

“Don’t like being sick…” Will whimpered.

“It’s okay,” Nico ran his fingers through Will’s hair, “do you want me to get you some water?”

Will hesitated then nodded, “please…”

Nico smiled softly and nodded, “I’ll be right back.”

Will watched Nico leave, his body ached and he just wanted to curl up and sleep until everything was over, but every time he was sick his nightmares were so much worse.

With a sigh, Will rolled over to his other side so that he was facing the wall. He shivered but at the same time, he could feel his skin burning. He was exhausted. And slightly embarrassed, and uncomfortable. And an entire wave of a ton more negative emotions.

Will swore that he didn’t mean to fall asleep, he didn’t even realize that he had fallen asleep until he looked around and noticed that he was back at his old home. But it wasn’t Texas, it was the town in Iowa that he lived in right before he went to Camp Half-Blood.

Immediately, fear seized up his throat and it was harder to breathe. 

_ It’s fine, they wouldn’t be here,  _ he thought. He forced himself to take a step forward. The streets seemed to be deserted, Will had no clue what time it was.

“Hey look! The hillbilly is back,” A familiar voice jeered, making Will freeze. 

Why was he so scared? He was a demigod, he could fight them, he wasn’t that runty kid with the thick southern accent anymore. Will swallowed his fear, balling his hands into fists, and turned around to face them.

But when he turned around, there was no one there.

“Huh?” Will whispered, his voice cracking. The sun was starting to set behind the horizon, he shouldn’t be out here. It was dangerous for demigods to be out in the mortal world in the first place.

Suddenly, a rough hand shoved him forward, Will stumbled to his hands and knees, the sidewalk scraping the palms of his hands.

“What’s wrong, cat got ya tongue? Figured that you ain’t wanted to come up here,” they mocked in a fake southern accent.

Will grit his teeth, he was past this. What they said didn’t affect him anymore. For Hades' sake, he had a boyfriend that loved when his accent slipped.

“He’s no fun anymore, he doesn’t even say anything.”

Will stood up slowly, he furrowed his eyebrows and without saying anything spun around, his fist out.

There was a sickening crack when his fist made contact with a jaw.

“Leave me alone,” Will snarled.

But he wasn’t in Iowa anymore.

He was at Camp Half-Blood.

Nico was knocked on the ground, his hand covering the side of his face. At first, he looked shocked. But immediately, his face hardened.

“Nico,” Will breathed, his heart hammering in his chest, he had just hit his boyfriend. 

“What the hell Solace?” Nico asked, anger seeping into his voice, the grass underneath him started to wither and dry up.

“I-I didn’t mean…” Will gasped out, his knuckles ached. He had thrown that punch as hard as he could. 

“Of course you didn’t mean to,” Nico stood up slowly, swaying slightly, still keeping one hand on his face.

“Nico I’m so—”

Will didn’t even get the chance to apologize before Nico sunk into the shadows and disappeared.

The crowd that had gathered was silent. No one dared to say anything.

Will didn’t say anything either, instead, he spun on his heel and ran. He wasn’t even looking where he was going, he just ran.

Soon, he found himself somewhere in the middle of the woods, tears were streaming down his face. He crumpled to the ground, pulling his knees up to his chest. Sobs pulled themselves out of his throat, he couldn’t stop the tears.

“ _ Will _ !”

A panicked voice jerked him awake, Will sat up quickly. He was in a dark room and his eyes wouldn’t adjust.

“Will, Sunshine, look at me, it’s okay, you’re okay,” A hand guided his face in one direction, Will’s eyes started to adjust. Nico was sitting in front of him, his hair was disheveled and he was paler than usual. Nico sighed with relief when Will met his eyes.

“Hey, you’re okay,” Nico insisted, stroking his thumb over Will’s cheekbone.

“I’m… I’m sorry,” Will gasped out, his mouth was dry and his throat was constricting again.

“You were having a nightmare,” Nico insisted, examining Will’s face, “you didn’t wake up right away. I was worried.”

“I didn’t mean to worry you,” Will whispered, his voice hoarse.

“Here,” Nico twisted around and grabbed a glass of water off the night table, “I was going to wake you up earlier but I decided to just let you sleep.”

Will gulped down the water, scratching nervously at his ankle.

“Do you want to talk about your nightmare?” Nico asked, taking the now empty glass from Will and setting it back on the nightstand.

Will quickly shook his head, the sight of Nico’s angry and hurt expression still haunting him. His knuckles still hurt. 

“Okay,” Nico nodded thoughtfully, taking Will’s hand to stop him from scratching, “How’re you feeling now?”

Will thought for a moment, he still felt achy and gross but he  _ did  _ feel just a tad bit better after sleeping for a while, “so-so.”

“So-so is better than before right?” Nico asked.

“Yeah.”

Nico still looked worried, Will didn’t like that look on his boyfriends face, especially not aimed at him. He hated worrying Nico.

“Worrying is my job,” Will said, managing a small smile.

“Yeah, I’m taking over your shift for now,” Nico insisted, “let me worry over you.”

Will sighed but nodded. There wasn’t really much that he could do about it. He was pretty sure he would pass out if he tried to get up, and he probably didn’t look very convincing.

“What time is it?” Will asked, taking a slow breath, trying to ignore his nightmare.

Nico glanced at the shaded window, “I think it’s around the middle of the night, I don’t know, Jason came back in to see how you were doing. You worried him too Will, and you two aren’t even that close.”

“Oh,” Will felt a bit ashamed of that, even though he knew that he shouldn’t. He was a doctor, he’d seen a ton of injuries and illnesses. It wasn’t as awkward as it was thought to be.

“Why did you come here in the first place? It’s not like you were here when I got up this morning,” Nico asked.

“I don’t know, I don’t even remember coming here,” Will admitted.

“You did have a pretty high fever I think,” Nico pressed the back of his hand against Will’s forehead again, “it’s definitely gone down some though.”

Will sighed, leaning his head on Nico’s shoulder, “I hate being sick, I get awful nightmares.”

“No one likes being sick,” Nico wrapped his arms around Will’s lower back, relishing in the moment.

“Let’s go back to bed, I’m still tired,” Will insisted.

“In the morning if you’re not betting I’m dragging you to the infirmary,” Nico insisted, shifting so that they were both lying down.

“Okay, Di Angelo.”

“It’s doctor to you.”

“Okay, Doctor,” Will rolled his eyes and buried his face in Nico’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around his waist protectively.

“I love you,” Nico whispered.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, for once it's not one in the morning but maybe it would be better to write solangelo at one in the morning because then I actually know how to write. Whatever, hopefully this wasn't too horrible, I don't know how to write sick fics or whatever idk. But anyway, I hope that you enjoyed and remember, comments are my life, and stay safe lovelies.  
> (I also feel like my notes are a lot shorter when I'm not sleep deprived)


End file.
